Applicants have developed tool embodiments allowing for diversion of fluid flow within a wellbore/tool string. Such disclosed embodiments may allow for more efficient ways to remove casing from wellbores during well abandonment operations, for example. By way of illustration, disclosed embodiments may relate to tools to assist in cutting and removing casing in advance of extraction, allowing for the related cutting and pulling operations to take place during a single trip of the tool string downhole. Persons of skill will appreciate the advantages arising from such tool embodiments described herein.